


Punishment

by Ninah



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Kinky, M/M, Porn, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninah/pseuds/Ninah
Summary: This thing wasn't what I was supposed to post this month. Actually, it wasn't even supposed to come out of my head at all but yeah, it did.Hyunsik's outfit isthis one. It's not important at all but he looks hot so why not :pI wrote it in my language first so I was pretty embarrassed to go through it again to translate ε=(っ≧ω≦)っ





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This thing wasn't what I was supposed to post this month. Actually, it wasn't even supposed to come out of my head at all but yeah, it did.
> 
> Hyunsik's outfit is [this one](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DbXlKGrVQAYKLhq.jpg). It's not important at all but he looks hot so why not :p
> 
> I wrote it in my language first so I was pretty embarrassed to go through it again to translate ε=(っ≧ω≦)っ

          Celebrating a friend's birthday at a club wasn't something Hyunsik, who always had a calm and quiet way of living, was used to. He would wake up at 7 and start prepare himself, putting a branded suit and brushing up his hair for a neat and tidy effect to go to work at the office of a major fashion brand where he already was commercial director despite his young age. Therefore, appearance was important to him.

          However, that day, a Friday night just after work, he made an exception. Dressed soberly in jeans and black T-shirt, a little too tight for how hot it was inside, he would enjoy the birthday party having fun with his group of friends and drinking profusely. He was an excellent drinker, his alcohol tolerance was so high that everyone usually ended up drunk or tipsy way before him.

          There was in the group, a person who on the contrary, had his alcohol tolerance so low that he was already so excited, he couldn't sit down. He was embarrassing himself by dancing like an idiot (if it could be called dancing) with strangers by sticking them a little too much, almost seductively.

          “Here he goes again! We won't get bored tonight!” A guy from the group laughed.

          “With his luck he could still leave with several hot chicks' numbers, this guy!” Another laughed.

          With a half-smile, Hyunsik was watching the scene with great interest. They were complete opposites. One was having fun all the time, with or without alcohol, he had no shame. The other paid attention to other people's opinion. People could hardly believe they were friends and even that they spent a lot of time together during their free time.

          That's why, when the party ended around 4 a.m., the friend who was celebrating his birthday asked him in the taxi bringing them back home if he could accommodate him that night. He didn't live far away but he was a student and lived in a catholic boarding house. Although he was an adult, the rules were strict and returning at this time of the night would have earned him an immediate eviction.

          Hyunsik accepted. It wasn't the first time he had come to sleep at his home. In fact, he probably had to sleep more at his place than in his boarding house. Once home, he made himself comfortable: He removed and put his shoes in the cabinet provided for this purpose without any indication from the host and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of cold water in the fridge.

          “Jung Ilhoon!”

          Hyunsik had not raised his voice, but it was said so drily that the young man almost ran to the living room from where it was coming. Despite the alcohol that was running through his veins and made him imprecise in his movements and perceptions, he didn't hit himself once, he knew the apartment by heart. Each room. Every piece of furniture Each decoration.

          Sitting legs and arms crossed in the corner sofa in the living room, lit only by a small lamp that cast a subdued light, Hyunsik patted the seat next to him. Resigned, Ilhoon went to sit in the indicated place. His eyes pierced him, he was sure he could read deep in the depths of his soul, but he didn't look away. Without taking his eyes off him, Hyunsik took his hand and stroked gently, delicately his fingers.

          “Did you have fun tonight?”

          The question was trivial but a reproach was hidden there. Ilhoon knew what he was talking about and the memory of that moment made him giggle. When he was dancing, Ilhoon had noticed that he had not looked away from him, killing him a little more each time he clung to a person a little too much. This special attention had made him change his intentions. Instead of just dancing for fun, he had fun making him jealous.

          “You're pleased with yourself, I guess?”

          “Very much.” Ilhoon replied with a smile, planting a light kiss on his lips.

          “I'll have to punish you for making fun of me.”

          “Wow!”

          On his feet, Hyunsik grabbed Ilhoon and tossed him on his shoulder like a child then went to throw him on his bed. Under the effect of alcohol and the sudden movements, Ilhoon's head began to spin for a long time. When he snapped out of it, Hyunsik was sitting astride him on his knees, pulling out several objects from his bedside table.

          Hyunsik finally looked at him. He read in his eyes that he knew he would be at his mercy and yet a spark of defiance shone in his eyes. He really intended to provoke him until the end.

          He started by blindfolding him with a foulard. Blinded, Ilhoon could only rely on his other senses. Imagine where Hyunsik was, what he was doing, what was his expression. Hyunsik ordered him in his ear, in a whisper, as if to cast a spell, to remove his top. The deep and sensual voice made him bristle the hairs of the nape of the neck and he complied, struggling with the buttons of his shirt. Feeling observed without seeing was disconcerting.

          Finally, when he removed the piece of cloth, Hyunsik put his hands on his hips and dragged him towards him. The latter leaned forward and kissed Ilhoon's neck, who threw his head back in surprise at the contact. He descended slowly (too slowly) to the collarbone, leaving red marks on the white body in the process. A word was uttered right after each hickey, engraving this message and warning on his skin: “You'll beg me before the end of the night.”

          Ilhoon's left hand, whose fingers were previously intertwined with those of Hyunsik, was put over his head and fur handcuffs, passed behind a bar of the bed, closed around his wrist. Then it was the turn of the right arm. He was now defenseless. The hands that slid down his arms caused a divine tickling.

          Hyunsik unbuttoned his lover's pants and ran his hand inside, stroking the crotch through the fabric of the underwear. His mouth ventured on his chest, titillate a nipple that became hard with the tip of his tongue licking it over and over and then, he bit it. Ilhoon let out a slight moan, like if an electric shock had run through his body. His cock swelled a little more, compressed under his boxer. Hyunsik moved aside to remove the rest of the clothes, taking pants and underwear at the same time, letting breathe the penis that was waiting to be caressed.

          It did not receive this favor, however.

          Legs spread apart on each side of Hyunsik, Ilhoon wrapped them around his body (he noticed he had removed his shirt) to urge him to come and take care of him.

          “I'm the one who commands.”

          Hyunsik said, as he pressed one leg to the side against the bed and lifted the second over his shoulder. He laid a kiss on it and made Ilhoon quiver as he went up and kissed the soft flesh of the inner thighs. He knew he was particularly sensitive to it, if he hadn't held his other leg, he would probably have wrapped it around his hip again.

          As he stroked with his fingertips the thigh he had previously pressed into bed by going back and forth, he stretched out his arm to catch two objects on his bedside table. After coating the anal beads with lube, he slowly inserted it inside Ilhoon, whose muscles contracted around the foreign body. When the vibration switch was activated, his hands tightened around the bar of the bed to which he was attached. His breathing became rougher and he felt like he was going to die with Hyunsik's hand, which had begun to stroke his penis. He went up and down energetically, stroking the glans with his index finger while his other hand moved the plug and pushed it little by little a little further to the last progressively larger bead. Ilhoon could hardly contain himself, too many sensations flowed in him, not knowing on which to focus.

          In the current state of things, he was his toy. To see him at his mercy, his face distorted at the same time by the frustration of being unable to do anything and the moans of pleasure, excited him. And seeing him still being as sensitive to his caresses after all this time boosted his ego. A drop of pre-cum had already formed. Hyunsik bent down to lick it and deliberately moved slowly over the thin skin that connected the head to the foreskin. Ilhoon let out a silent cry with a jolt.

          “… Urgh… Hyun… sik… hyung…”

          A smile crossed Hyunsik's face. Leaning on his forearm, while continuing to jerk him off, he leaned over Ilhoon and asked if it was a supplication. Ilhoon only shook his head. So then, he still wanted to play.

          He knew he was aware of the proximity of his mouth above his. That's why, Ilhoon left it open, letting out a warm breath liqueur-scented and irregular, with the tongue slightly out, waiting for the contact of his lips. But he liked to make him languish, so he remained like this without touching him for a moment. When out of patience, Ilhoon raised his head to catch his lips, he draw back his. Finally, he teased him one last time by just licking the tip of his tongue with his before coming to kiss him deeply, their tongues dancing together, caressing, mingling as if they were one.

          Hyunsik put an end to the kiss and kissed his nose, his cheek, his chin,… He would have devoured him if he had not noticed the usual signs that Ilhoon was about to come, and shifted his full attention to his organ again. With skillful fingers, he pressed the frenulum for a few seconds and delayed the impending ejaculation. It was part of the punishment. Ilhoon grunted with discontentment, never before he prevented him from coming, being cut off in his tracks was a terrible sensation, it was like not being able to eat the cake you just bought and you wanted so bad.

          There was suddenly no noise in the room (the plug had been removed, so Ilhoon was no longer moaning) except for the rustling of the jeans that Hyunsik was removing with his underwear. He shook his hard penis for a moment before coming to lie half on Ilhoon, sticking his penis to his. The undulations of his pelvis gave a sensual picture to the picture compared to before where everything was only play and teasing. He even let Ilhoon wrap his legs around his, while their lips never left each others.

          Ilhoon was the first one to end the kiss.

          “Hyung… Plea… se… I can't handle it… anymore…”

          “And?”

          “I'm sorry… I won't do it again…”

          “Good boy.” Hyunsik replied, kissing him at the level of the jaw near the ear.

          The older man sat up straight and took off the foulard. Ilhoon closed his eyes with a frown as soon as he opened them: the light in the room from the bedside lamp was burning his eyes after the time spent in the darkness. When one of his wrists was released, he turned to put himself on his stomach on Hyunsik's indication and found himself tied again. The chain of the handcuffs being short, to turn back by keeping them as it is would have been too painful for his wrists.

          He knelt automatically. The excitement tickled him, he needed to feel Hyunsik in him, and, with an instinctive, animal gesture, he moved the pelvis to rub himself against him. Hyunsik chuckled at his impatience, leaned over, kissed his shoulder blade.

          “It's coming.” he said, slapping his buttocks.

          “Mmh!”

          The bottle of lube in his hands, Hyunsik put a huge amount on his penis of lube and put it down. In contact with the glans on the anus, the muscles of Ilhoon's buttock muscles startled with expectation and he let out a long moan when Hyunsik entered him completely, making his way through the tight rectum. Their basins moved away and met again, waving together with every movement.

          The breaths were accelerating. The moans were increasing. Hyunsik had taken over the stimulation of Ilhoon's penis again. The latter, feeling the point of no return, tilted slightly upwards and arched his back. However, a hand around his neck pressed his head completely against the bed. Hyunsik was determined to dominate him completely.

          The position offered a perfect angle to touch the prostate more easily. Each back and forth offered a lot of intense and indescribable sensations. The penis hit the gland hard. Ilhoon, his body trembling, bit his bottom lip, his eyes rolled back into the head and he moaned as he ejaculated into Hyunsik's hand.

          “Fuck… You didn't go in for half measures.”

          Ilhoon turned his head slightly to look at him over his shoulder. Hyunsik wore a naughty smile as he licked the white and salty fluid on his hand. This sight made Ilhoon blush, seeing it as an act both sexy and really personal.

          Because of all the stimulation he had received before without being able to satisfy it, the orgasm that had run through him was more powerful, more intense and he was totally drained, he no longer had the strength to move. However, the hip thrusts continued, touching his ssensitive spot again and again, and his body continued to feel a pleasure that he could hardly bear.

          The sight of his cock coming in and out of Ilhoon's ass, imagining it completely filling his narrow pelvis, excited Hyunsik. The pale and fragile body that quivered each time he was going through, was waiting to be soiled. And he would be the only one to do it.

          Before one last thrust, he freed Ilhoon for good. His body stiffened. The muscles of his pelvis contracted to deliver the hot semen inside despite Ilhoon's reproach. Hyunsik withdrew and watched the excess of semen come out of the hole and come dripping on the perineum. A feeling of satisfaction rose in him.

          Ilhoon collapsed face down on the bed and Hyunsik joined him at his side. The first rays of the sun caressed with their pleasant heat the naked and reddened bodies of the two men who were catching their breath. The morning was already here and they had not slept a wink all night. They were probably going to sleep all day.

          “Really, you went too far,” Ilhoon said as he got up moving his numb arms and headed to the bathroom in the bedroom to take a shower “I'll have a hard time removing all that.”

          “You want me to give you a hand?” Hyunsik asked with a smile as he got up too.

          Or maybe not.


End file.
